onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 801
Chapter 801 is titled "Opening Declaration". Cover Page Cover Page Request: Cavendish and his beloved horse, Farul tending to the roses. Requested by PN Sakura from Chiba. Short Summary Rob Lucci, who joined CP-0, is sitting in an alley in Dressrosa next to Spandam, and is talking with someone over a Den-Den Mushi about how someone stole all the weapons from the underground port, presumably the revolutionaries. Meanwhile, despite the devastation that occurred in Dressrosa, the country is in harmony and its citizens are working hard to rebuild it. The dwarves have come out of hiding and now live alongside the humans. Leo and Riku are preparing for the reverie. Doflamingo, locked and chained in a Marine ship, is not taking his loss well. Tsuru asks him what he thinks will become of the seas now, and Doflamingo claims that all the big players will clash in a great war. Meanwhile, a pirate called Jack is planning on jail-breaking Doflamingo. Law and the Straw Hats board Bartolomeo's ship as the rest of their allies leave. Bartolomeo reveals everyone's new bounties. For some reason, Sanji is wanted alive only. Long Summary Quick References Chapter Notes *The revolutionaries are suspected to have taken all the evidence of the smuggling that occurred in Dressrosa. *Rob Lucci and Spandam have joined CP-0. **Both characters, along with Lucci's pet Hattori, make their first post-timeskip appearances. **Lucci was last seen plotting to kill Spandam while Spandam was plotting the downfall of CP9 in CP9's Independent Report. **In a role reversal, Spandam is now subservient to Lucci. *The Dressrosa citizens are building statues of Luffy, Usopp, and Kyros. *The citizens are now living with the dwarves in coexistence. *Ryokugyu's silhouette is shown. *The silhouette of the seventh Shichibukai is absent from the group, keeping their identity a secret. *Doflamingo is once again wearing his signature dark glasses, now fixed or a new identical frame. *A pirate known as Captain Jack plans to attack the Marine ships that are escorting Doflamingo. ** Jack's unnamed subordinate appears to be the man with the horned silhouette who was seen among the underworld brokers watching Caesar Clown's demonstration of the Shinokuni gas. ** Jack was first mentioned by name following Caesar's defeat. *The Straw Hats’ wanted posters are updated with new Bounties and images. **Luffy: 500,000,000 **Zoro: 320,000,000 ***Zoro's bounty is now tied with that of Basil Hawkins. **Robin: 130,000,000 **Usopp: 200,000,000 ***This poster shows Usopp's name and face instead of Sogeking, yet uses the nickname "God Usopp". **Franky: 94,000,000 ***The Franky Shogun is used for the photo. **Sanji: 177,000,000 ***This time, Sanji's poster is no longer sketched. ***The poster has an "Only Alive" subtitle on it. **Nami: 66,000,000 **Brook: 83,000,000 ***His concert poster is used in this poster. **Chopper: 100 *Law’s bounty has increased to 500,000,000. **Law's bounty is now tied with Luffy's for highest of The Worst Generation. **His bounty increase indicates that he has officially been expelled from the Shichibukai. *Bellamy and Luffy’s allies receive Luffy’s vivre card. *The Barto Club’s ship is shown. *Those who fought against Doflamingo in Dressrosa get their bounties raised by 50 million. *Gambia is seen again for the first time since the Corrida Colosseum tournament. Characters Arc Navigation